Una cita con Hanamichi Sakuragi? Es Broma ¿No?
by LeslieDali
Summary: ¡El Horror! ¡Una chica que REALMENTE quiere salir con Sakuragi! Y mientras lo logra que va a ser bastaaaaaaaante tiempo disfruta con lo que se puede conseguir...
1. Buenas Tardes, Tengo un problema. perdón...

A date with Sakuragi Hanamichi? It's a joke, or what?  
(¿Una cita con Hanamichi Sakuragi? ¿Es broma o qué?)

By Leslie Dalí

** Parte I: Buenas tardes, tengo un problema. Mejor dicho, amo a un chico problema.**

No se si ustedes querrán creerme, pero les aseguro que lo que les voy a contar es absoltamente verídico. Voy a narrarles la historia de cómo logré que todos los miembros de los equipos de baloncesto del estado de Kanagwa formaran la cadena de despelotes más grande que ha existido en este estado desde la vez que unas policías de Bokuto se pusieron a dirigir el trafico veraniego en bikini, y de paso como logré que la reputación de Rukawa Kaede, el novato del año de baloncesto durante su primer año y hasta aquel entonces el candidato seguro a soltero mejor cotizado cuando se graduara, se quedara en las 5 primeras letras de la palabra "reputación", mas otra vocal que de seguro ya sabrán. Claro que tengo que aclararles que no fue solamente mi culpa, sino la de un montón de gente que colaboró para que las leyes de Murphy funcionaran perfectamente

Pero no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Fujima Mariko, pero desde que vio la saga de "Rumink World", a mi hermano mayor y sus amigos les dio por llamarme Maris, que es como todo el mundo me conoce ¿Les suena mi apellido? Claro, si siguieron el campeonato del año pasado el año pasado... mi hermano es Fujima Kenji, ex-Capitán y ex director del equipo de baloncesto del instituto Shoyo. Además, tengo un hermano menor llamado Kentaro, pero le decimos Kenny para mantener el juego, quien es el actual capitán y director del equipo de Shoyo. La verdad es que a mi el baloncesto no me gusta tanto (personalmente prefiero la natación), pero por alguna extraña razón hay muchos tipos guapos metidos en este deporte (y por una razón mas extraña buena parte de los "tíos güenos" están aquí en Kanagawa), así que muchas veces he terminado liada con basketbolistas. Sin embargo, ninguno de esos tantos hombres que estuvieron de inquilinos en mi corazón pudieron llenar mi ser como el chico del que estuve enamorada durante toda la secundaria, y que nunca me prestó atención. Un chico que fue rechazado por infinidad de niñas tontas, sin ver en mi a la mujer que podría hacerlo feliz. Un hombre alto, quizás un poco tonto a primera vista, pero indudablemente el muchacho que más bueno esta en todo el planeta. Un hombre con nombre de flor, Sakuragi Hanamichi-kun

¡Hey, no me miren de esa manera! ¿Podrían dejar de reírse? ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡CALLENSE YA!

....

Gracias ^^. Ahora puedo proseguir, y decir el porque empezó todo esto. 

********

Tengo que confesar que todo comenzó en la primavera de principios de sexto grado, cuando conocí al niño que me traería por esta calle de la amargura, a Hanamichi Sakuragi. En aquel entonces yo había sido la marimacho de la primaria, y me metí en problemas con un tal Yohei porque me les interpuse a él y a sus amigos frente a un local de videojuegos. Como llevaba (y aun llevo) el pelo corto, y andaba de chaqueta y gorra, me veia casi como un chico (Oigan, tenía 12, aun no me había desarrollado completamente). En ese entonces, mientras me medía en una prueba de insultos con los tipos estos, apareció un chico alto y un poco flaco que me quitó de en medio como si fuera un almohadon de plumas. Cuando lo segui para reclamarle, no pude decirle nada, porque inmediatamente me dio un cabezazo que me dejó _knock-out_.   
Fue un tremendo Shock para mi verlo a la siguiente clase. Seguro que para el también fue horrible ver que el chico que había golpeado el día anterior era una chica. Me pidió disculpas en el almuerzo, de una forma terriblemente adorable.  
Desde entonces, trate de hacer todo lo posible para llamar la atención. Logré ingresar a su misma secundaria, trataba de estar en el salón mas cercano al de él, si no en el mismo; empecé a usar faldas cortisimas, y entré el club de natación (por lo del traje de baño). A veces hasta le llevaba almuerzo. Pero nada. Le prestaba más atención a las otras (mini)faldas que a las mías (y yo tengo las mejores piernas de Kanagawa, confirmado por notario), y cuando los tres feos de su guardia me empezaron a lanzar los perros, yo decidí alejarme un poco de ellos.  
Mientras el se partía el corazón, yo me dediqué a, digamos, hacer "pruebas de campo". Léase a aceptar una que otra invitación, salir con algunos de los que mi hermano me presentaba, y experimentar en algunos desafortunados mis ideas de conquista. El resultado fue que me gané una no-tan-infundada-después-de-todo fama de zorra entre las chicas, y de bruja entre los hombres.  
Pero ni aun así llamé la atención de mi objeto de amor.

*******

Ahora estoy en segundo de preparatoria, en Shohoku (estaba en Kainan, pero mi ultimo noviecito se puso molestoso cuando le corté, y preferí pedir cambio). Obviamente ya no soy la lombricita del sexto grado, ni la chica en pleno desarrollo de la secundaria. A mis 16 años tengo un cuerpazo de modelo, y debo admitir que no soy fea (ya les he dicho que mis piernas están registradas por notaría). Lamentablemente, tengo tres cosas que conspiran en mi contra para conquistar a Hanamichi (y en general a quien sea):

1) Por mi alocada vida sentimental, he llegado a tener el apodo de la "Chica mas Zorra de Kanagawa", por lo cual solo me intentan conquistar tarados y maleantes pervertidos a quienes no les ha llegado mi fama de "bruja matahombres"  
2) Mis hermanos, y algunos de mis ex, son los rivales de mi adorado, aparte de ser sujetos de muchisimo cuidado en circunstancias no deportivas.  
3) Hasta donde sé, la ultima chica de la que Hanamichi se ha enamorado no le ha dado un plantón todavía, y el chico no se ha desengañado aun. Por los rumores que he escuchado, ese proceso se tardará un buen tiempo.

Aunque ¿Los retos no son para asumirse?

*******

Tanto he hablado de Hanamichi, que mis compañeras me consideran que estoy loca. Aunque hay quienes me apoyan. Una de ellas me ha regalado un muñequito vudú de Hamnamichi, con precisas instrucciones de rellenarlo con un menjurje de especias, perfumes, y cabello mío y del ya mentado, para luego utilizarlo como bolsita de té y brindarle un sorbo del brebaje al susodicho. No lo he intentado (a pesar de la tentación) porque seré una zorra, pero nunca, nunca, una cuaima.

Otras han sido mas directas. Están tan fastidiadas que me han pedido que me le declare yo, en vez de esperar movimiento por parte de él. Lo curioso es que fue Mio Kisaragi, una de mis amigas más tímidas, la que me dio la clave final.

Como comenté que cuando iba con la intención de declarármele a Hanamichi-kun, no podía verlo a la cara y me ponía nerviosa, Mio me insinuó que tal vez si no lo miraba podrí tener éxito. No entendí muy bien hasta que me prestó sus gafas de repuesto, y comprendí el sentido de la indirecta.

*******

Ahora con mis lentes "super nublex" prestados por mi amiga Mio, agarré el coraje, y entré al gimnasio.

Le pregunté a un tipo que se me pareció a una vela de 1,88 mt la localización del sujeto coronado por una superficie roja. Me indico la dirección exacta.

Perfecto.

Encaminarse directamente hacia él.

Perfecto.

Tocarle el hombro y darle una declaración apresurada: "Este... sabes que te conozco desde hace tiempo, y tal vez sea mucha osadía, pero ¿Saldrías conmigo el sábado?"

-Pues... por supuesto- fue la respuesta de la voz gruesa

¡¡¡Yupiiii!!! ¡¡¡Aceptó!!! Superltraperfecto! Yes, yes yes!!!!....

Un momento.

¿Voz gruesa?   
Hanamichi lo que tiene es la voz ronquita....

No perfecto.

No podía creelo. Aun después de que me quité los lentes, tuve que parpadear mucho para darme cuenta definitivamente.  
Le había pedido una cita a Akagi Takenori, el "Maguila Gorilla", el sujeto menos atractivo en este lado de Kanagawa, y que de paso estaba allí por mera coincidencia, para ver a sus excompañeros de equipo, y darles animo para el próximo campeonato. Usaba una gorra roja tipo montañés, que ayudó a mi confusión visual. Y vi a un sujeto pálido de pelo negro parecido a quien le pregunté esfumarse apenas lo miré.

¿y saben que fue lo peor?

Que el muy estúpido de Akagi aceptó la invitación.

Indice - Siguiente 


	2. Akagi no es precisamente una buena salid...

A date with Sakuragi Hanamichi? It's a joke, or what?  
(¿Una cita con Hanamichi Sakuragi? ¿Es broma o qué?)

By Leslie Dalí

** Parte II: Akagi no es precisamente buena salida.**

Definitivamente, mi sistema nervioso estaba en las ultimas ese sábado. Temía que mis hermanos abriera la puerta. Temía que mi ropa fuera insinuante (A pesar que estaba de negro, tapada de las orejas para abajo, y con la ropa mas holgada y menos sexy que encontré) Temía que tuviera mala impresión de mi. Temía que la tuviera buena.

Estaba cagadísima, vamos. 

Y perdón por la grosería, pero es que si me hubieran preguntado, eso mismo hubiera respondido.

*******

Le pasé por encima a mis hermanos y salí fuera de la casa apenas sonó el timbre. Por suerte que Akagi se caracteriza por su puntualidad casi inglesa, y fue él mismo quien habías tocado. 

-Hola Maris. ¿Que te pasa? Te vez algo agitada- fue su saludo

¿No les he dicho lo desagradablemente ridículos que se ven los hombres con corbata de pajarita ~ y sin frac?

-N-no, no es nada, nada me pasa- Contesté

-Ah... ¿Estas nerviosa?

-Eh... sí, un poco.

-Si quieres, nos vamos caminando hasta la parada. Compré entradas para el cine ¿Te parece bien?

-Como tu digas...

Nos alejamos caminando mas o menos rápido. Solo esperaba que no fuera un desastre de cita, y que no me viera nadie que lo pudiera tomar contra mí.

*******

Hanagata fue el que contó este episodio. No estoy segura de que fuera cierto, pero no tengo razones para dudarlo.

Uno de los chicos de la banca fue a pedirle a Kenny y Kenji que por favor impidiera mi cita con Akagi. Adujo millones de razones. Mi hermano menor no le prestó atención, mientras que mi hermano mayor escuchaba pero no tomaba demasiado en serio.

-Por favor capitanes..- Empezó a rogar el muchacho -Supongamos que se le insinúa, si le promete dar algún tipo de cosa a cambio de... bueno tu sabes... si terminara forzando la situación...

-No creo que algo así suceda- Dijo Kenji. 

Kenny añadió: -Mi hermana será una regalada, pero tiene un buen gusto y no creo que decida darle ni prometerle nada a un tipo así...

Bonita concepción que tienen de mi...

-No me refiero a Maris- les interrumpió al sujeto. -Estoy habando de Akagi

Ecuación mental en mi subprotector hermano chico y mi sobreprotector hermano mayor: Akagi= 1,99 mt.; 100 kilos de peso, conocimientos de Sumo y fuerza de un yokosuna. Mariko (o sea yo)= 1,60 mt. 45 kilogramos en su frágil cuerpecito, y cero conocimiento de arte marcial alguna. Viveza mata fuerza, pero si la fuerza duplica...

-Tienes razón. Reúne al resto de la banca, que creo saber por donde van a estar-Decidió Kenji.

*******

Descontando el hecho de que era el sujeto con mejores modales para con las chicas que he conocido en años, tengo que confesar que era la cita más aburrida de mi vida. No. eso no es suficiente. La cita mas aburrida para cualquiera, en toda la zona. No, peor todavía. La cita más aburrida sobre todo el territorio del Japón, si no de la faz de la tierra. Una experiencia aterradora.

Desde el primer momento, Akagi no paró de hablar de baloncesto. Se las ingenió para que el paseo incluyera altas dosis de baloncesto. Vimos una fastidiosa película americana sobre no se cual jugador famoso (creo que se llamaba Jordan o algo así), que tenía que enfrentarse a una raza de alienígenas con un equipo de dibujos animados. Cualquier película japonesa de _sentai_ era mejor que ese bodrio. En el cazapeluches de la arcadia, me sacó una horripilante muñequita con un disfraz de baloncetista, que acepté pera no ofenderlo, con la idea fija de incinerarla cuando llegara a casa. Cuando el chico pidió de postre sorbete de naranja, y vi esa bola de helado anaranjada, juro que estaba por ahorcar al muchacho, por muchos 40 cm de estatura que me llevara.

Lo mas horripilante era que el tipo seguro creía que se la estaba comiendo, que habando de los detalles técnicos baloncetísticos me iba a conquistar.

-...Y creo que Jordan es uno de los mejores de la liga de la NBA...

-Si tu dices...

-...Y eso de las jugadas de los extraterrestres... se nota que los guionistas de baloncesto no saben nada...

-Mjú

-¿Has leído el manga ese de _Buzzer Beater_? Salió en una revista es mes pasado, y el que lo dibuja es uno que realmente sabe de básquet. 

-Aun no. Ya lo leeré.

-¿Estoy fastidiándote? No he parado de hablar y tu apenas has dicho palabra...

No lo dudes, gorilón.

-No, que va, sigue hablando. Me gusta tu voz.

-Bueno, como te estaba contando, cuando fuimos al campeonato nacional...

Y así le iba ¿No es horrible? ¿No es feo esto?

En ese momento se me ocurrió la mala, MALÍSIMA idea de decir: -¿Sabes? Siento como si nos estuvieran observando

-¿De veras?

-Bueno... Fue solo una sensación...

-Ahora que lo dices, yo también lo siento... Mientras no sea nadie de mi familia...

*******

Mi hermano Kenny, que estaba por ahí mismo disfrazado de "media base Morita", estornudó al decir Akagi eso.

*******

-Si te sientes incomoda, te puedo llevar a casa- me propuso Akagi.

¡Oh, si! ¡Lo que estaba esperando! ¡Al fin leíste mis pensamientos!

-Ahora que lo pienso, si tengo algo de sueño. ¿Me llevas?- le dije, fingiendo más cansancio del que tenía realmente

-Por supuesto.

*******

Esa noche era cuarto creciente, y de verdad el cielo se veía bonito. La Luna se veía como una sonrisa de alegría... o quizás de sarcasmo, viendo todo en retrospectiva. Decidimos atravesar el parque para llegar más rápido. 

La sensación de persecución que sentí en el restaurante se agudizó apenas entramos al parqué, por lo que puré el paso. Gracias a la prisa, Akagi dejó de hablar de baloncesto, y el alivio se sintió. La parte mala fue que esa noche era muy ventarrosa, por lo que volaba mucha basura y polvo.

Justo cuando pasamos por un poste de luz me entró algo en el ojo. De verdad me entró algo en el ojo derecho, supongo que polvo o algo parecido porque me ardía enormemente. El hecho es que tuve que detenerme. Akagi, que iba conmigo hombro a hombro (y muy frenado, debo decir), se dio cuenta unos pasos más adelante.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Si, creo que me entró algo en el ojo

-Creo que tengo lagrimas artificiales en el bolso- no lo había mencionado, pero como la cita fue después de practicas vespertinas, el llevaba consigo su bolso -Si quieres te pongo un par de gotas

-¿Y para que llevas gotas de esas?

-Empecé a usar lentes de contacto, pero no me acostumbro todavía, así que las llevo por si acaso.

La excusa no me pareció convincente -¿En serio?

-Bueno, si no quieres aliviarte...

-¡Está bien! Dame el frasquito ese que yo me echo.

-No, podrías fallar. Déjame revisar primero. ¿Te pones a la luz?

Me puse debajo de la lámpara, y abrí el ojo irritado. Akagi se acercó y empezó a revisar mi ojo de verdad, sin ninguna mala intención.

En ese momento, salieron de la nada 15 sujetos vestidos de ninjas bellota como los de Ninja Rantaro. Bueno, no todos, había uno disfrazado de ninja kunoichi, pero no es momento de discutir las preferencias del prójimo.

-Quita las manos encima de la señorita Fujima.

-Somos el escuadrón ninja de la bancada de Shoyo.

-Y luchamos por el honor de la querida madrina de nuestro equipo.

-Así que suéltala y no tendrás problemas, guapetón - Dijo el ninja de rosado. Todos se voltearon a verlo y este sólo agachó la cabeza. 

-¿¿¿¿????? ¡¡Pero si le estaba revisando el ojo!!- exclamó Akagi.

-Esa es la excusa mas vieja y repetida que hemos oído

-¡Pero si es cierta!- añadí yo.

-No te creemos. ¡Así que prepárate para el ataque del escuadrón de la bancada ninja de Shoyo!- exclamó el que parecía el más líder de todos ellos.

Hago un paréntesis aquí para no tener que irme con detalles, pero los "vigilantes competentes" fallaron en su cometido. Y lo impresionante fue que ni siquiera los tocamos para vencerlos. ¬¬U  
Cuando el ultimo de ellos cayó por golpearse con su propio nunchaku, ya había calculado los posibles culpables.

-¡¡¡Kenjiiii!!!! ¡¡Sal de donde estés, nii-san!!

-¡No fue él!- se escuchó relativamente cerca la voz de mi otro hermano.

-¡¿¡¡¿Kenny?!!?!- grité mas fuerte. 

-¿Qué?- se escuchó desde los matorrales.

-Sal a la luz y enfrenta tus pecados.

Mi hermano menor, en su disfraz de pelotero chimbo, salió de entre las sombras, vio hacia el piso y luego nos miró.

-¿Que pasó y qué le hicieron a estos pobres individuos?

-Me prometiste que no ibas a volver a hacer esto- le empecé a reclamar -Tu y nii-san me dijeron que no iban a ponerme vigilantes de nuevo.

-Pero... es que esta circunstancia... Además, no fue idea mía, Tu sabes que Kenji es muy celoso si de ti se trata.

-Mira, si algo hubiera ocurrido, yo me se defender muy bien. Y lárgate a la casa, que de por si estoy molesta porque tengo el ojo irritado.

Mi hermano miró a los chicos tirado, luego me vio a mi, y tomo una sabia decisión.

-Esta bien. Me adelantaré para que puedas despedirte con toda comodidad. ¡Muchachos, esfúmense y denle privacidad a Mariko!

*******

No hablamos en lo que quedó de camino. Cuando finalmente abrí la puerta de mi casa y me dispuse a entrar, el me tomó del brazo

-Y ¿que tal te pareció la velada?

Me le solté.-Bueno, fue muy interesante, con todo y las bellotas de Shoyo. Disculpas las molestias, pero voy a entrar. Buenas noches

-Err... Maris, ¿Volveremos a salir algún día?- preguntó Akagi

Le di con la puerta en la cara. Creo que eso fue lo suficientemente claro.

Bueno, mañana SI conquistaré a Hanamichi.

Aunque me tenga que ligar a todo Shohoku para lograrlo.

Indice - Anterior - Siguiente


	3. Cameo a mis exnovios y cita con guapetón...

A date with Sakuragi Hanamichi? It's a joke, or what?  
(¿Una cita con Hanamichi Sakuragi? ¿Es broma o qué?)

By Leslie Dalí

** Parte III: Cameo a mis ex novios y cita con guapetón en el intermedio**

Tras el nulo éxito de mi cita con Akagi, decidí dejar la "iniciativa solitaria" y hacerme de aliados estratégicos en mi plan de salir con Hanamichi. Con la invaluable ayuda de Yoshio Saotome, el otaku agendístico de todo Kanagawa, a quien tuve que buscar directamente en la preparatoria Kirameki (si buscaba a alguien de Shohoku, me arriesgaba al chisme, y esa no era la idea), me enteré que las únicas chicas del equipo eran la entrenadora Ayako y su asistente Haru-no-se-que-cosa. Descarté a la asistente y decidí hablar con la entrenadora directamente. 

*******

El dia que fui a buscar a la entrenadora Ayako me pasó algo muy raro, fíjate tú. Mientras esperaba a que Ayako se desocupara, me puse a ver a los jugadores. En un momento dado Hanamichi me vio de lejos y me agitó la mano, a lo que respondí llamándolo en voz alta. Unos segundos después, escuchamos un ruido de choque fuertísimo, y al voltear hacia una de las canastas me toco ver el triste espectáculo de un sujeto con la frente rota por haberle dado un cabezazo al aro. De la nada salieron como media docena de chiquillas admiradoras de un tal Kawaru o Karuwa a juzgar por sus bandanas (NPI de quien sea ese tipo... a lo mejor es un nuevo idol que no conozco) que me armaron una bronca del mismísimo diablo, dizque porque yo tenía la culpa de que su ídolo Kae-sama (así llamaban al sujeto que estaba tirado en el piso) se había herido por mi culpa. Según lo que logré entender, al parecer el sujeto estaba preparando una clavada a lo Harlem Globetrotter, cuando me vio justo en el salto; y como yo saludé a Hanamichi, el muchacho, que jamás en su vida había fallado una canasta, tiro o vulgar jugada (las niñas me lo juraron por sus respectivas parentelas), perdió la concentración y se dio con el aro de la cesta. 

Ante tal acusación, reaccione como se debe. Las mande a todas al infierno a lavarse su boquita con azufre y sal, y les dije que, descontando a los golpeados por mis ex-novios, jamás nadie había salido herido por culpa mía y menos por observarme, ni siquiera la vez aquella que reté a la mismísima Mira Kagami de Kirameki a salir en bikini a la calle par ver quien paraba mas trafico, y ella ganó al provocar un choque de tres camiones de pescado con la mini van de una floristería. Cuando las niñas esas iban a tomar medidas físicas contra mi persona, algunos de los jugadores de la banca se acercaron a las líderes, y, en un ataque de irreverencia inconcebible LAS BESARON. 

...

...

...

...

...

Si, yo también quedé muda. Junto con todo el equipo. Salvo un señor gordito de lentes y bigote que se reía a lo Santa Claus.   
En ese momento se armó una tángana del... perdón, una tremenda pelea de las que no había visto desde la vez aquella que transmitieron esos disturbios en Los Angeles por la TV, cuando las besadas decidieron tomar venganza (algo de reservar su primer beso para el del frentenazo). Yo logré escapar, junto a varios de los de la banca, unos coleados por ahí y el gordito, que resultó ser el director del equipo. Adentro se quedó Ayako, imponiendo calma y cordura a punta de abanicazos (llevaba uno del 15 hecho en papel corrugado con toques de marfil, todo un lujazo) Hasta logré una cita para ese domingo con uno de los coleados. Considerando, no estuvo tan mal

*******

Como tres horas mas tarde logré hablar al fin con Ayako. Decidí ser muy directa y decirle directamente lo que me pasaba.  
Tuve que esperar como diez minutos para que se dejara de reír, y otros diez cuando le aseguré que hablaba en serio. 

-Mira, Fujima-chan ¿de verdad quieres algo con Hanamichi?

-Bueno, si ¿Y?

-¿No sabes que es un patán egocéntrico con facilidades de espantar a los que se le acerquen?

-Yo también soy repelente y odiosa cuando quiero serlo. 

-¿No has escuchado de su mala fama?

-Yo también tengo la mía, y creo que es peor.

-El es jugador de baloncesto, y tus hermanos son nuestros rivales en el campeonato

-¿Y que? A el no le alcanza la viveza para sonsacar información.

-A el le gusta otra chica.

-Lo se. Corro ese riesgo.

-¿Pero que le ves tu, que no te importa nada para tratar de quedar con él?

-Que es muy lindo cuando quiere serlo, que es buena persona, que esta demasiado guapo con ese corte de platabanda rojo y esos musculazos, que con todo y todo es un tipo decente...

-Ok, ya entendí -sonó un poco cansada de escucharme.

-Y ¿me ayudaras? -rogué. -Quiero que se me declare ante el árbol del amor de Kirameki el día de la graduación. O antes en cualquier sitio.

Hubo un interesante titubeo -¿Árbol del amor?

-Un árbol que esta en la secundaria Kirameki. Dicen que si una pareja se jura amor frente a él, estarán unidos para siempre. Miles de parejas se han declarado su amor allí, buscando esa promesa. ¿por que preguntas?

-Por nada. Bueno, te ayudare, pero con una condición

-¿Cual?

-Que si un tipo llamado Miyagi Ryota pregunta por mi, le niegas todo lo que te diga

-Justo. Y ¿¿Y quien es ese Miyagi??

-No te importa. y ahora, escucha mi plan.

*******

Ayako me dijo que Hanamichi es del tipo de sujetos que mientras no les den una negativa de forma directa no dejan de insistir. El es de los que nunca se fijan en los seres que andan detrás de otras personas, a menos que sea una de la que él sea rival.

El plan de ella era, simplemente, pasarme mucho tiempo por la zona, interceptarlo a la salida, demostrar mi feminidad absoluta y evitar salir con demasiados chicos. Y, si eso no funcionaba, decirle algo de un rival, que el se me pondría mansito y en la punta del pie.

Me pareció un buen plan. Le dije que lo comenzaría el lunes sin falta, porque antes de pautarlo ha tenía un pequeño compromiso.

*******

Mientras, los rumores de que estaba saliendo con sujetos del equipo de Shohoku finalmente llegó a Ryonan, y a los oídos de mi ex, un reconocido maleante de la zona, y notable jugador de baloncesto (¿por que será que casi siempre coinciden esos cargos?)

Si les digo que Fukuda celoso es peligrosísimo, es porque lo es. Cuando aún salíamos, le cayó a golpes a un pobre vendedor que lo único que hizo fue pedirme la muñeca para ponerle una muestra de perfume; y no le importó saber que en realidad era una anciana de yo no sé cuantos años que, salvo el que le daba por el travestismo, era una señora perfectamente normal.

*******

Por otro lado, en Kainan, otro de mis ex planeaba algo muy feo, y había reclutado a uno de sus compinches para llevarlo a cabo. Le habían llegado unos rumores muy distorsionados sobre mi persona, lo que estaba haciendo en Shohoku, y las verdaderas razones por las que le corté y todo por buena fuente (el hermano de mi amiga Mío, que fue golpeado hasta que lograron sacarle la información)

Para mis amigos de Kainan, si, es cierto casi todo. Salvo la parte esa del aquelarre vudú con las ex novias insatisfechas del mentado danzando desnudas a la luz de la luna, y la otra parte de que le pedí protección a unos terroristas islámicos y a un sicario latinoamericano.  
Y antes de que pregunten, no, no he practicado nunca el canibalismo.

*******

Mientras todos conspiraban en contra mía, aquel domingo yo disfrutaba de una divertida charla con mi cita, que para variar era miembro del equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku, aunque esta vez en activo. Se trataba de Mitsui Hisashi

¿Ah? 

Sep. Mientras todo el mundo se mataba en el gimnasio el día del "bezaso", en el escape me conseguí a este ejemplar de campeonato (y no me refiero a sus habilidades deportivas :)~~~ ) Empezamos a hablar, y descubrimos que teníamos cosas en común: nos habíamos leído los mismos tomos de Urustdokidoji, nos gustaba ver el nado sincronizado por televisión, nos gustaba el Sakura Mochi, habíamos sido maleantes (bueno, el había sido pandillero y yo había salido con algunos), y teníamos apodos ridículos puestos por familiares cercanos. Congeniamos tanto que terminamos quedando para salir. Y esta vez simplemente decidí que no me iba a preocupar de nada.

Hasta el momento, todo marchaba bien. Para empezar habíamos ido a una sala de videojuegos, donde nos sacamos unos peluches del cazamuñecos y nos los intercambiamos (Yo le saqué un balón de basket de felpa, y el me sacó una chibi-Lina Inverse). Luego nos metimos en un concurso de karaoke, donde ganamos un segundo lugar cantando a dúo el ending de Evangelion (la que nos ganó lo hizo porque pudo cantar Can You Celebrate con una voz clavadísima a la de la Amuro, y con un look igualito). Después nos pusimos a jugar pool un rato, y finalmente, terminamos comiendo en el Resuko's, una especie de pastelería algo sencilla y medio escondida, pero que adoraba porque preparan el mejor Sakura Mochi de todo Japón, (y no sólo en temporada... Como lo logran, misterios de la vida), y sirven uno de los mejores pastelillos de crema de Kanagawa. Rin, la dueña, era la hermana mayor de mi mejor amiga, y era la única persona lo suficientemente alcahueta como para no salirme con insinuaciones.   
Así que terminamos comiendo pastelillos de chocolate y bebiendo gaseosa de uva mientras hablábamos de nuestras vidas pasadas. Entre bocado y bocado, el me contó de la lesión que le impidió jugar basket, de sus años de malandro, de su regreso por todo lo alto y de como había terminado repitiendo el año por desconcentrarse de los estudios. Yo le conté de mis éxitos en natación, de la carga de mis hermanos talentosos, y de las maromas que tuve que hacer para entrar a Shohoku.  
Con todo y todo, me estaba divirtiendo un montón con él. Mitsui me parecía que no solo era un guapetón, ni uno más de los "solo pienso en baloncesto" que abundaban en su equipo. Yo hasta pensaba en pervertir al muchacho de una buena vez, mientras esperaba por Hanamichi. ^.~

Pero nada sale como uno planea...

******* 

...Y cuando ves repentinamente a tu ex-novio rodeado de gorilas y con una cara de pocos amigos, tu empiezas a sospechar que tus planes de segunda cita sólo se darán si ésta logra salir del hospital en buen estado.

-Hola Fukuda ¿que tal te va?- sonreí al verlo

-¡Zorra! ¡Perra! ¡Traidora! -Mi ex no se quedó corto en halagos, por lo visto

-¿Y esta vez que hice?

-¡Estas saliendo con otro sujeto! ¡y no han pasado ni 6 meses desde que me abandonaste!

Las tarugadas que una tiene que oír. -Oye, primero tu sabías como era cuando me conociste, y segundo, si mal no recuerdas, cortamos de mutuo acuerdo, así que esfúmate con tus socios y déjame disfrutar de mi noche ¿Si?

Esto suele ser eficaz con Fukuda, pero no esta vez. Sorpresivamente se le aguaron los ojos y empezó a llorar.

-Pero bonita... ¿No comprendes mi dolor y sufrimiento? ¿no entiendes mi dolor? Desde que me dejaste la vida ha perdido el brillo para mi...- decía entre sollozo y sollozo.

Si ya es patético ver a un hombre llorando, mas patético todavía es verlo a uno del estilo rudo. 

-No deberías hacer esas estupideces. Yo también salí con ella y no me pongo de ridículo- se oyó una suave voz a lo lejos... ah, que digo, a como 2 metros a nuestras espaldas. -Ah Maris, linda blusa. ¿Se la compraste a una mesonera del Coco-Bongo?

Ah, que bien, no podía ser solo ese inestable mental de Fukuda, no, tenía que venir el amanerado de Jin, acompañado de su lapa, el tal Kyota. ¿Acaso hay una conspiración universal de "Ex novios de Fujima-chan, reunios y estropeadle la cita"? Cuando los vi, juro que me dieron ganas de tener poderes a lo luchador del "King of Figthers", y vaporizarlos a todos. Pero no soy Mai Shiranui, ni ninguna de esas, por lo que opté por una salida un poco más realista.

-Bueno, ya me vieron, ya me insultaron, ahora esfúmense

-No esta vez, al menos hasta que nos digas que haces acá- dijo el enano de la bandana.

-Kyota, este no es tu asunto- Dijo Jin, poniendo un tono de sadismo a su voz habitualmente tranquila. -En realidad ya no me interesas Maris. Yo sólo pasaba por casualidad, te vi, y vine a confirmar los rumores.

-Y si no les importo, ¿que rábanos hacen acá? 

-¡A mi si me importas todavía!

-¡Fukuda, tu no cuentas! ¿y que rumores son esos, Jin?

-Unos en que estas tratando de salir con una de las estrellas de Shohoku, y sacarles información para vendérsela a tu hermano- respondió Kyota. Tan lindo él...

-Oigan, si estudio en Shohoku, por fuerza debo salir con gente de allí. Si salgo con tipos del equipo, es mi rollo. Y si no me da la gana, no estoy obligada a responderles nada ¿Entendieron, o les repito?

-Eso veremos- fue la parca amenaza de uno de los socios de Fukuda. Empecé a temer lo peor.

En ese momento, escuchamos que Mitsui, a quien le habíamos dado la espalda, gritó "¡Kogure!"; y al voltearnos vimos al hermoso jugador besándose con un sujeto alto de gafas, seguramente muy guapo en otras circunstancias, pero que a mi se me hizo horripilante.

El beso duró demasiado. A mi se me hizo eterno.

-¡¡AHHHHHH!!! ¡Siempre lo sospeché! ¡El superior Kogure ama a Mitsui! ¡y Mitsui le corresponde! ¡Son un par de homosexuales!- gritó un sujeto que estaba, por ahí añadiendo más tensión al ambiente

-¡Rukawa!- dijeron todos. Yo vi al tipo del golpe de la frente en la otra acera ¿Ese era el tal Rukawa? A mi me parecía tan gay como los aludidos. Aparte de que tenia aspecto de haberse dado con el poste allí cercano.

-¡Como te atreves a decir eso, Rukawa! - gritó Mitsui (apenas se despegó de la boca del tal Kogure).

-Porque es la verdad- respondió el cara de burro con sueño.

-Acércate y dínoslo de nuevo- gritó uno de Shohoku que acababa de llegar (no lo reconocí bien el nombre en ese momento, pero se que por tener un arete en una oreja era el capitán o algo por el estilo).

-Bueno, déjalo ya. Nosotros SI somos ¿y qué?- fue la única y última frase que pronunció el cuatro-ojos.

En ese momento perdí la noción de todo. Me abalancé contra el tal Kogure para partirle la crisma, mientras que Jin, Kyota, Fukuda con sus gorilas, el chico del arete, Rin (tratando de salvar su local) y hasta Maki (que no era uno de mis ex-novios ni nada pintaba en el entuerto pero de todas formas estaba allí), iban a la misma con Mitsui. Como a los dos minutos apareció la Bancada Ninja de Shoyo, por la misión de tratar de rescatarme a mi y a mi cita, pero tal como estaba la cosa, solo fueron envueltos mas aun en la pelea. La golpiza continuo hasta que la policía vino a separarnos, como dos horas más tarde, y tuvieron que traer a los cuerpos antimotines y a un camión rociador de agua, porque en la confusión, el choque había degenerado en motín de barrio.

Fue algo feo.

index - anterior - siguiente


	4. Los peligros de echar pestes sobre la ge...

A date with Sakuragi Hanamichi? It's a joke, or what?  
(¿Una cita con Hanamichi Sakuragi? ¿Es broma o qué?)

By Leslie Dalí

** Parte IV: Los peligros de echar pestes sobre la gente de la que no asocias la cara con el nombre**

Después del que fue calificado como "Los disturbios mas grandes de todo Japón desde el lanzamiento del Zelda 64" por la prensa especializada, estuve una semana poniéndome pomadas en la cara, montándome filetes de atún congelado en la cara para que se me pasara la hinchazón, y usar maquillaje para disimular los morados. Mis amigas se morían de risa cada vez que me veían, pues el chisme corrió mas rápido que el fuego. Para colmo, absolutamente TODO Shohoku se enteró del origen del conflicto, por lo que hasta la chica del club del periodismo se lanzó a entrevistarme. Encima, el gordito Director del equipo me pidió que ni me acercara por la cancha de baloncesto, al menos hasta que el equipo se volviera a concentrar. 

Y todo por culpa de ese.. ese... indefinido sexual con cara de burro con sueño... y pensar que una montaña de mujeres babean por él... Si ese cara de burro no hubiera metido su cucharota... Tal vez hubiésemos molido a golpes a Mitsui, pero sin tanto problema.

Es algo que no entiendo del tal Rukawa. Es tremendo Jugador, hasta donde sé. No es feo (aunque esta muy flaco para mi gusto). Pero tiene la capacidad social de una roca. No, una roca hace ruido si la interpelas. Él ni eso. A mi clase le toco hacer un proyecto conjunto con el curso de el, y el pobre diablo a quien le tocó el "novato del año" tuvo que soportarlo durmiendo durante todo el tiempo de ejecución. Y sin embargo, todo el cuerpo femenino de Shohoku (con la honrosa excepción de mi persona, Ayako, y dos chicas asistentes del equipo de voley) desea sacarle cría al condenado. Y sus fantasías son peores que las mías con Hanamichi. Admito que mi pelirrojo es un patán, y que sueño con medio domesticarlo y que me regale flores; pero estas chicas quieren ser la que vuelvan al paliducho un ser NORMAL. Algo de entrada imposible.

No lo capto. En condiciones normales, y sabiendo como es el tipo, cualquier relación (Homo, hetero, pedofílica, zoológica o simplemente contractual) esta condenada al fracaso. Una cara bonita no basta.

¿Quien querría REALMENTE tener algo parecido a una salida con Rukawa? 

******

Lancé la pregunta en mi casa, tras dar una versión resumida de lo anterior, y mi amiga Ayako (no la del equipo de basket, sino la del club de música) contestó:

-Pues todo el mundo, chica. El está como quiere.

-¡Pero si el tipo no tiene carácter!

-Si lo tiene, solo que no lo conoces- dijo mi amiga. -Como jugador tiene gran personalidad.

-Si a esas vamos, mis hermanos tienen tremenda personalidad dentro de la cancha, pero también afuera pueden habla y hacer otras cosas- Aprovechando que mi hermano mayor estaba sentado cerca le pregunté. -Kenji, tu has jugado contra Shohoku ¿Rukawa tiene personalidad?

Mi hermano, molesto por ser interrumpido de su lectura, contestó: - No sé. Solo se que es un buen jugador

-¿Viste?- me replikó mi amiga.

-No se, pero tengo la sensación de que ese sujeto se me esta atravesando mucho últimamente.

-Eso lo puedes resolver fácil. Hazte el propósito de invitarlo a salir, y veras como se aleja del mismo modo que los leopardos se alejan de las ensaladas- fue la humorada de Kenny.

-¿Por que dijiste eso?- le brinqué.

-Hace al menos cuatro años que intentas invitar a salir a Hanamichi, pero terminas saliendo con otros. Siempre pasa algo que te impide concretar una salida. Te pones nerviosa, conoces a uno que te invita primero... Si te diriges a Rukawa, pasará lo mismo.

-Oye, no estaría mal. Maris Fujima cumple el sueño de todas y sale con Rukawa. ¿Sabes que serías la envidia de las chicas de Kanagawa por toda tu vida?

-Pues si llegado el caso se me diera esa oportunidad, nunca la aceptaría. Ni aunque fuera mi ultima oportunidad. Ni que fuéramos los últimos humanos en el planeta. ¿Oyeron?

Mis hermanos y mi amiga me miraron con cara de "Si, claro".

-Hablo en serio. REALMENTE Rukawa NO me llama la atención.

-No lo dudamos. Pero no digas nunca de esta agua ni beberé, porque es la primera que te ofrecen- Fue la respuesta de Kenji, y la ultima palabra en esa discusión.

******

Mi hermano tenía razón. No debo decir nada.

Fue ese viernes, me acuerdo. Me conseguí un cuaderno etiquetado como de matemáticas en el cafetín de la escuela. La etiqueta decía "Rukawa 2ºF", pero hay vari@s Rukawa en Shohoku, por lo que no hice asociación. La cocinera no lo quiso guardar, así que me lo quedé, pero de todas formas le deje mi numero de celular por si el dueño aparecía.

Un par de horas después de que llegue a casa, la encargada me llamó. Había encontrado al propietario, pero no me habían podido localizar en su momento, así que le dejó mi número, que el probablemente me llamaría.

El sábado, tarde en la noche (Taradísimo, si me preguntas) recibo una llamada del (insertar música dramática y horripilante aquí) burro con sueño Rukawa Kaede. Me pedía una cita para el domingo, para entregarle el cuaderno.

¿Es esto karma o qué?

******

Pedí asesoría. Juro que la pedí.

Ayako, con una voz de trasnocho que ni te cuento, simplemente me dijo "mándale el cuaderno por correo" antes de tirarme el teléfono.

Yoshi Saotome me aconsejó un sitio neutro, con múltiples vías de escape, y un vestuario neutro sin implicación alguna. También me colgó el teléfono.

Sakuragi Hanako (mi prospecto de cuñada) fue la que más me aguantó. Me sugirio que, si quería realmente conquistar a mi Hana-kun, le dijera que Rukawa tenía interés en mí. Me explico algo de una rivalidad entre los dos por diferencia de criterios y choques de carácter, y que si me valía de eso lo tendría a mis pies (A Hanamichi, of course). También me hizo prometer que no me dejaría ver por nadie de Shohoku durante el encuentro, y me dijo que pondría su grano de arena a mi causa. I Luv her ^^

A mis hermanos les dije que si veía a alguien de Shoyo por las cercanías, iba a invitarlos a todos a comer curry preparado por mi propia mano. Ante la sola idea, retrocedieron asustados, y me lo juraron. No se por qué mi curry los atemoriza tanto. El picante, el chocolate en polvo, los pedazos de manzana y el laxante del que les di en la comida del año pasado fueron sólo accidentes. De verdad.

******

Esperando en la entrada del centro comercial, rogaba para que nadie me viera con el zorro. Vestía como para que nadie me reconociera. Unos viejos pantalones de Kenny que me quedaban super anchos, unos zapatos de deporte, un body de los que uso para hacer aerobics, y encima del body un horrendo suéter con florecitas bordadas con perlitas, cintitas y mostacillas que me había regalado mi tía Memeko en mi decimocuarto cumpleaños, y que guardaba para ocasiones de dar noticias desagradables. Además tenía puesta una gorra de béisbol y unos lentes de sol de mi mamá. Estaba para espantar, me dijo Hanagata que me vio salir de mi casa (iba a buscar a mi hermano Kenji para no-se-que-cosa de practica. -_-UUUUUUUU)

En el momento en el que empecé a pensar con alivio que el muchacho no llegaría, vi al Rukawa acercarse pedaleando en su bicicleta a alta velocidad. Increíble. El muchacho tenía unos pantalones y una camisa de vestir, unos botines negros (creo yo), una chaqueta de traje, y se había tratado de arreglar las cuatro mechas de su cabeza con una sustancia emparentada con la gomina. Eso no era fijador jamás ni nunca. Ah, y ¿Que era eso en la mano? ¿Un paquetito trasparente con un lazo?

Oh dios. Solo le iba a devolver el cuaderno ¿Acaso se imaginaba que le iba a dar una cita romántica?

-Ho-ho-hola, Rukawa- Lo saludé cuando llegó hasta mí. Estaba temblando como una gelatina, y el tartamudeo era una consecuencia natural..

-Para ti- me dijo con su extraña voz, extendiéndome el paquetito. 

-Gracias...- recibí el paquete, que resultó ser una cajita con chocolates de mi chocolatería preferida. Como lo supo, es algo que preferiré ignorar el resto de mi vida

-¿Entramos? Voy a brindarte el desayuno

-Disculpa, paro ya comí en mi casa - mentí descaradamente. No había desayunado nada, y no había podido ni tragar agua.

-Entonces al menos acompáñame a comer- me contestó. 

******

Estoy convencida de que Rukawa tiene una capacidad intelectual inferior a la de la remolacha. Lo digo, porque a mis evidentes intentos de esquivarlo, o de mirar para ver si alguien nos reconocía, solo preguntó "¿Sientes frío? ¿Sientes dolor? ¿De verdad no tienes hambre? ¿te incomoda algo?"  
No, gafote, me froto los brazos por los nervios, miro hacia atrás para ver si hay algún conocido y no porque el cuello del suéter me pique.

Y si, me incomoda algo. Me incomodas tú.

La parte buena es que salvo las preguntas, no me dirigió mucho la palabra el resto del camino hacia la feria de comida, situada en la parte más calurosa del centro comercial.

******

El olor a pastel y a pretzel recién horneados es capaz de despertar el apetito de quien sea, en cualquier situación. Mientras el decidía la mesa, yo fui por mi pedido de comida: unos rolls de chocolate con té caliente. Me senté primero, con la excusa de cuidarla. En realidad, quería ver que tenía el cuaderno, pues no lo había revisado desde que lo conseguí.

Mientras él iba hacia el puesto de desayunos tradicionales, saqué el cuaderno de Rukawa, y me encontré con que solo las primeras hojas tenían algo de matemáticas garrapateado. Hacia la mitad del cuaderno estaban llenos de Haikus y otros poemas cortos y fechados. Había uno de la época que fueron al campeonato nacional, que decía 

"Rojo  
La furia nace  
de la presencia  
del odioso.  
Admitirlo es admirarlo  
El origen del odio  
me es extraño"

Y otro más de esa misma época que decía.

"¿Admiro o deploro?  
Por él ganamos.  
No sé  
Debo admitirlo  
es bueno  
Pero no merece que se lo diga"

Pasé varias paginas hasta encontrar uno que me llamó la atención.

"Nunca había visto nada  
mas allá den balón  
Hoy he visto la luz por vez primera  
Pero ésta se refleja hacia el odioso"

Este tenía la fecha en que le pedí la cita a Akagi. Otro, fechado el jueves de la semana antes de salir con Mitsui, decía:

"Nunca me había importado no tener palabras  
pero hoy   
cuando las necesito   
no puedo encontrarlas  
La dama que amo no me mira  
y yo no me atrevo a mirarla  
Mis nervios me traicionan"

Wo-hooo! Había encontrado un filón que nadie conocía. Poeta, y nada malo el manganzón este. Muchas mujeres pagarían por esto. Podría vendérselo al club de fans del zorro, y hacerme de oro. Cientos de fanáticas se creerían la admirada, y soñarían felices mientras me doy el lujo de comprar un Versace para mi cita de ensueño..  
Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarme quien sería esa extraña dama capaz de perforar a esta roca de muchacho, encontré una pequeña tarjeta con un dibujo de una chica que se me parecía mucho y una especie de dedicatoria "Para Fujima-chan. Rukawa" También había un dibujo con varios de mis últimos pretendientes y pretendidos con diversos grados de tortura. Hanamichi era el más herido y destrozado.  
No hay más Fujimas en Shohoku que yo. Soy la única persona que ha tenido que ver con casi todas las estrellas del baloncesto juvenil regional. Pero no puedo ser yo. No puedo.   
Entonces, en la siguiente pagina, un boceto de declaración, con varias versiones de mi nombre escrito. Perdí la poca seguridad que me quedaba.

Cerré el cuaderno espantada, y sólo lo metí en mi bolso. ¡Dios mío! ¡En que me acabo de meter! 

En ese momento sonó mi buscapersonas. El mensaje: "Hana salió. Va al Centro Comercial donde estas. Aprovecha. Hanako"

Y no son ni las nueve de la mañana.

¿Como voy a salir de esta?

index - Anterior - Siguiente


	5. Como destruir una reputación en 10 minut...

A date with Sakuragi Hanamichi? It's a joke, or what?  
(¿Una cita con Hanamichi Sakuragi? ¿Es broma o qué?)

By Leslie Dalí

**Parte V De como destruir la reputación de 16 años en menos de 10 minutos, y que no te inculpen por ello.**

En el capitulo anterior quedamos en que mientras desayunaba con Rukawa Kaede, quizás el sujeto más deseado del estado de Kanagawa, descubrí, por accidente, que _posiblemente_ le gustaba al chico. Hablamos de un sujeto tan denso, que para entrarle es por medio del grabado con taladro.

Hemos de recordar las razones por la que entré a Shohoku.

1ª Quiero una cita, romance, empate, etc. con Sakuragi Hanamichi  
2ª .... .... .... .... ¿Tengo alguna otra?

También debemos recordar que cada vez que me pasa algo, el sujeto "R" está implicado, o al menos cerca. El fue quien me dirigió a Akagi, quien con su "consideración" me hizo perder una oportunidad de amistad con Mitsui, y quien dentro de 10 minutos, si no hago nada al respecto, me hará perder la oportunidad de mi vida con Sakuragi.

Y para colmo llega a la mesa con un tazón de sopa Miso del tamaño de una ensaladera, una cara de yo no fui, y la seguridad interna de "esta vez si le voy a decir".

Mi única opción para pensarlo es escapar.

-¿Me disculpas? Voy a lavarme las manos

-No hay problema. Yo espero

Cinco palabras seguidas. De verdad tengo influencia sobre él.

*****************

Ok, ya estoy en el baño de mujeres, ya me lavé la cara, ya me senté sobre una de las pocetas de forma tal que si un curioso entra, piense que no haya nadie en el, ejem, cubículo del baño. Ahora debo pensar algo en que decir. Lo primordial es devolverle el cuaderno, escapar, ir a mi casa a ponerme algo decente, y volver a tiempo para encontrarme con Hanamichi como si nada.

Hay una variable que no tengo, y es TIEMPO.

Jo, que lío. 

Respira, Maris, respira. Debes estar relajada para lo que vaya a suceder.

Ok. Antes que nada, devuélvele el cuaderno. Luego agradécele el desayuno con una sonrisa patentada numero 26 para tipos simpáticos pero indeseables, y dile que tienes deberes pendientes en casa, pero que te agradó pasar un rato con él. Con suerte se sentirá tan complacido, que no le importara que desaparezcas. 

****************

Para no agobiarlos con el detalle, seguí mi plan al pie de la letra.   
Lo unico que NO se me ocurrió, fue que apenas terminé, salió con una extraña petición: ayudarlo a comprarle un regalo a su prima Nihao, que cumplía 15 años el lunes y _debía_ darle algo este año. 

Bueno, considerando como son los hombres de brutos para elegirnos cosas... y siempre puedo perderme en una tienda departamental, huir antes de que se de cuenta y meterle un tarjetazo a mi progenitora, porque no me iba a dar tiempo de volver a casa.

Juro que el cuento del regalito para su prima me pareció algo sospechoso, pero no tanto como para desconfiar. Al menos no en ese momento.

****************

Para estas alturas de la historia, comprendí por que llamaban a Rukawa "el zorro"

Es astuto como uno de esos condenados bichos. Aunque no lo crean. Ni parezca

El sujeto me llevó casi de la mano por todo el centro comercial, entrando y saliendo en cuanta tienda de detalles, recuerditos, peluches, y demás se podía entrar.

En un momento dado, cuando empecé a creer que mis enculubraciones sobre la simpatía que yo inspiraba en Kaede Rukawa eran infundadas, cuando una de las chicas que atendía un puesto de perfumes en una tienda departamental nos interpeló.

-¡Hey, te conozco! ¡Eres Rukawa, el super-Rookie! ¡Eres la estrella de Shohoku!

-Algo así- contestó con desgana el aludido.

-Y ¿desean algo en particular?

-Bueno, venimos a comprar un regalo para chica. Yo vengo acompañándolo- dije.

-¡Wow! ¡Que kawaii! ¿Son ustedes novios o algo así?

-¿Novios nosotros? ¡No! ¡Nada que ver! ¿Vedad, Rukawa-sa..?

No pude terminar la frase. El muchacho parecía Shokeado. No, no estaba dormido, estaba como si estuviera desmayado de pie, con quemaduras de primer grado en la cara.

-Rukawa ¿Estas bien?-pregunté. -Te has puesto rojo

-No fue nada.- dijo, para luego añadir -Estoy bien. 

Ahí me di cuenta de que el chico estaba afectado de verdad. Si realmente no lo hubiera turbado la insinuación, no se hubiera sonrojado y solo hubiera contestado "si" o mucho menos.

****************

Finalmente, mediante la ingeniosa táctica de hacerlo discutir con un vendedor de joyas, logre escaparme 10 minutos, los suficientes para comprar un vestido llevándomelo puesto (tuve que convencer a la vendedora con un cuento de encontrarme con el hombre de mi vida, tal vez por ultima vez... que de paso es bastante cierto, si a ver vamos), arreglarme al mas puro estilo ko-gal, e instalarme en una máquina de bebidas calientes a beberme un vaso de café con chocolate. 

Mientras me reanimaba con esta dosis de cafeína, reflexioné sobre mi situación. Había notado muchas miradas de envidia por parte de muchas chicas mientras estaba al lado del kitsune. Debo reconocer que no se había comportado ni tan mal conmigo. Rukawa no es tan mal tipo, mientras esta callado....

¡NO! No voy a sucumbir ante un sujeto de semejante calaña. Ahora que se que le gusto ¿como carrizo le hago ver que ni remotamente tiene oportunidad conmigo?

-Eh...- dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

Voltee tan súbitamente, que derrame mi bebida sobre la camisa que me había hablado. 

Oh-oh.

El que me había llamado era Rukawa. Con una mancha de cafe expreso caliente en su antes inmaculada camisa causada por mi sorpresa y mi velocidad de reacción

-Upsie....- murmuré.

-No hay problema. Vi una lavandería en el pasado bloque de tiendas. ¿me prestarías tu suéter? Bonito vestido. No recuerdo que lo tuvieras puesto.

****************

Mientras en la lavandería esperaba a que Rukawa se quitara la camisa, yo esperaba fuera del local. 

De repente, vi a Hanamichi pasar frente a mi, sin mirarme, y con una expresión de felicidad. Y lo mejor: solo. Sin Yohei Mito, ni su pandillita, ni ninguno de Shohoku. Solito como la una.

¡No iba a perder semejante oportunidad! Así que corrí, lo alcancé, lo rebasé y me le puse en frente. Impossible ignorarme de esta manera.

-Hola, Hanamichi- lo saludé.

-¡Ah Maris!-me respondió. ¡que Lindo! *^^* -¡Que haces por aquí?

-Vine... ¡a dejar algo en la lavandería! ¡Si! 

-Ahhhh- musitó un poco distraido.

-Y tu, ¿que haces?

-Pues vine a ver los balones de baloncesto, pero están muy caros. Un talentoso como yo debe practicar mucho.

-Y si que se te nota- murmuré con algo de libidinosidad.

-¿Perdón?

-No, que se ve que entrenas, porque has mejorado mucho- me corregí de inmediato.

Hanamichi río por mi salida. Oh por Kamisama, se veía tan lindo... Pero debo aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Eh, Hanamichi... Disculpame el atrevimiento, pero ¿almorzarías conmigo hoy?

-¿a que viene esa petición?

-Es que hoy inauguran un puesto de comida italiana en la feria de comida, y como una vez me dijiste que tenías curiosidad en probarla... Yo iría, pero no me gusta comer sola...

-Ya veo. Y quieres la compañía del gran Sakuragi ¿No?

-¡Eso! ¿Aceptas?

-Bueno.... - se lo pensó durante unos 10 segundos antes de responder -Está bien. ¿A que hora?

Mire mi reloj. -¿Que hora tienes?

-Las 10:55

-Yo tengo las 11 en punto. Sincronicémoslo para encontrarnos a las 12:30, frente a la fuente de la feria

-¿Por que no antes?

-Es que... tengo que hacer unas cosas, y no puedo terminarlas antes de las 12.

-¿Y no podemos a las 12:15? Es que tengo practica a las 2, y no puedo retrasarme mucho.

-¡Bien! Si quieres, hasta te acompaño.

-Pero yo pago

-No, yo fui quien invitó. Dejémoslo a medias ¿Claro?

Los sincronizamos y nos despedimos.

Suspiré mientras mi pelirrojo se perdía entre la gente (vaya, ya se que exagero, un sujeto así es reconocible a kilómetros). Mientras soñaba despierta, la encargada me llamó. Me devolví a la lavandería apresuradamente.

Tuve que contener la risa cuando vi a Rukawa con mi suéter. De verdad se veía ridiculísimo. Si un suéter así se ve de terror en una curvilínea chica de metro y medio, imagínenselo en un bishonen paliducho de metro 88 de estatura.

****************

Me resigné a la compañía de Rukawa, durante el resto de la mañana. Realmente horrible. Ahora sabia que no tenia tantas oportunidades de escape como antes. ¿que hacer?

A eso de 10 para las 12, me di cuenta que estábamos justo en la entrada de la feria de comida. Con hambre, una cita en menos de media hora, y la ostinacion en la carne decidí matar la culebra por la cabeza.

-Rukawa...

-¿Si?

-Durante toda la mañana, he tenido la sensación de que quieres decirme algo ¿no es así?

El chico asintió.

-Bien. Pues dímelo. Yo soy muy franca y sincera, y no me gustan las personas que ocultan cosas o que no aceptan ese lado de mi.

-De hecho a mi me gusta que seas así

¿¿Perdon?? La cara que puse debió decirle bien poco, porque continuó por su cuenta.

-¿Sabes?- me preguntó. -Creo que te vi por primera vez en un partido contra no se quien, creo que Kainan. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Pues no lo recordaba. La verdad, no creía haberlo visto nunca hasta que entré a Shohoku

-La verdad, la primera vez que recuerdo haberte visto fue el día que le pedí una cita a Akagi en el gimnasio por error.... Un momento. ¿Dices que me conocías de antes?

-Si

Oh, cielos.

-Entonces...- tartamudeé

-No me gusta que te guste ese idiota.

¿¿¿¿PERDÓN????

-Tu me intereses desde hace tiempo, Mariko. creo que me gustas. y mucho. No sabia como decirlo, pero creo que lo acabo de decir.

Ohhhh....................................... Cielos.

En ese momento, desee que me tragara la tierra, aparecieran las chicas porristas, Hanamichi, un Evangelion, las Sailor Senshi, o cualquier cosa, para no tener que responderle.

Un escenario mental apareció en mi cabeza. Un sitio plateado y redondo, con mucha gente a mi alrededor. Yo, sentada en una silla alta, una pantalla con una pregunta y un Animador vestido de traje Armani que se parece mucho a Maki.  
¡Como en un programa de concursos! Eh, ¡Estoy en ese programa gaijin "Who wants to be a milloinaire?"!  
El animador que se parece a Maki, me ofrece la ultima pregunta, por los 500 millones de yens y mi vida emocional resuelta: "¿Que vas a hacer, ahora que Rukawa te ha abierto su corazón?"  
"Las opciones son  
"a) Irte con Sakuragi, y partirle en corazón.  
"b) Aceptar a Rukawa, y perder tu chance con Hanamichi  
"c) Volver con Fukuda, y matar tres aves de un escopetazo o  
"d) Cometer seppuku  
"Solo te queda el comodín de la audiencia. Ya has llamado a todos tus amigos, y has partido a la mitad"  
No sé. Pido la audiencia. Un 100% apya a Hanamichi, y otro 1000% apoya a Rukawa. No sé que elegir. ¿Que piso?  
Sin quererlo, ya he decidido. Pero no sé por quien.  
El animador que se parece a Maki, esta vez con un tono muy raro, pregunta "¿estas segura, ah? ¿me lo juras por tu madre, ah? ¿por Ryuichi de Luna Sea, ah? ¿por tus peluches de Hello Kitty? ¿Ah? ¿Ah?"  
No estoy segura de mi respuesta. ¡Alguien que me ayude!

-Vaya Maris- exclamó Sendoh. -¿Interrumpo algo?

¿Sendoh? ¿Sendoh Akira? ¿Mi mejor y único amigo masculino (quizás porque nunca hemos salido ni nada por el estilo)? ¡El hombre que necesito para salir de esto!

-¡Amichi! ¡Akira! ¿Cómo te ha ido?- le brinqué encima, por la emoción de verlo. 

-Pues praticandito. Ahora que soy capitán de Ryonan...- en ese momento vio a Rukawa Kaede, y su expresión amable cambió a una más perversa. -Hola, novato- saludó.

-¿Que quieres, Sendoh? ¿No ves que interrumpes?- gruñó Rukawa.

-Ah vaya, vaya, Kaede ¿No te he dicho que me puedes llamar Akira con toda confianza?

-Estoy hablando con Maris algo importante.

-Y yo la estoy saludando, que es más importante todavía. Ni que te le estuvieras declarando, o algo parecido.

Rukawa pareció arder.

-Te reto a un uno a uno- exclamó de repente.

-Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo- contestó Sendoh agíl y despreocupadamente. -Bueno, si. pero no en una cancha de baloncesto

Yo quedé _blinked_. 

-Eh? Acaso... - murmuré, recordando algo...

La principal razón de mi estupenda relación con Sendoh radica en que yo conozco un oscuro secreto suyo. El también tiene una pasión prohibida y no correspondida como la mía con Hanamichi, solo que la de el es prohibida porque esta enamorado de un chico, siendo él uno, y ejemplo de virilidad, además. 

¡Boing!

No tardé en relacionar la actitud juguetona hacia Rukawa con las confesiones que me había hecho un año atrás. ¿Sería el zorro capaz de despertar tan bajas pasiones en mi amigo?

Si- me respondió Akira. -El es.

Viendo como iban las cosas, como que sí.

No me caí de la risa por mi propia situación. Tenía una cita con mi amado Sakuragi-kun en menos de 10 minutos, y estaba en el circulo de influencia de lo que podía ser interpretado, con toda razón, como una pelea entre una pareja homosexual.

-No se de que hablan- exclamó Rukawa de pronto -pero te voy a hacer pagar que hayas arruinado mi momento con Maris

Decidí aclarar las cosas, antes de terminar de darle alas al animal este.

-Lo siento Kaede, pero tu en mi ejerces el mismo efecto que los gatos negros, sólo me traes problemas Aparte, tengo una cita con Hanamichi. No me caes mal, pero creo que no te puedo dar un "sí", ni ahora, ni cuando te conviertas en algo más parecido a un ser humano y no a un androide del baloncesto.

Creo que le di duro. Demasiado. Por si acaso, empecé a alejarme de a poco.

-¡¡¡¡¡Y TODOO POR TU CULPA SENDOOOOHHHH!!!!!- exclamó Rukawa, en un estallido emocional que obviamente aprendió de alguien más, justo segundos antes de atestarle a mi amigo un derechazo de cuidado. 

Una joya de la accidentografía universal. En ese sitio estaba todo el mundo: la banca y el equipo de Shohoku, la banca de Shoyo y de Ryonan, mis amiguitos de Kainan y las chicas mas chismosas de Kirameki, entre muchos, muchos más, viendo el (des)encuentro del año: Kid Kitsune contra el Yokosuna Sendoh

-¿Estaran peleando ese par de novios?-era la pregunta que rodaba

-¿Son novios?- preguntó una nena doceañera a su novio, un tipo bastante adulto.

-Como que parecen- contestó el novio de la nena.

-¡Wai~! ¡Nunca habia visto una pelea yaoi en directo!- exclamó una chica, bastante entusiasmadita.

-¡Esto va a estar mejor que el último tomo de Bronze!- comentó alguien más.

Caí en cuenta de que SI parecía una pelea de novios homosexuales. Me relaje y empecé a disfrutar del espectáculo. Ya para ese momento, estaba cómodamente mezclada entre la multitud de curiosos, interesados, y entrometidos que se había formado espontáneamente.

La pelea se prolongo por un periodo interesante de tiempo, hasta el momento en que ambos terminaron cayendo en la fuente de una forma, pues, bastante comprometida (abrazados en estilo enfrentamiento). Y Sendoh, para aprovechar la ocasión, le dio a Rukawa un bonito beso estilo piquito apenas salieron del agua. Uhhhhhhh.

No se en que momento Rukawa termino de perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, y arremetió a golpes contra Sendoh, quien le respondía con besitos volados y llaves de fuerza. Tampoco calcule en que momento empezaron las eculubraciones de los demás, ni a subir de tono los rumores. Pero cuando vi a todo el equipo de regulares de Shohoku en pleno, Sakuragi incluido, en reunión y preguntándose en pleno si Rukawa era o no novio de Sendoh -lo de gay parecía sobreentendido-, me di cuenta de dos cosas.  
Primero, que había perdido mi cita con Sakuragi por culpa de Rukawa _otra vez_.  
Y segundo, que el escándalo era el mas divertido que había visto nunca, y compensaba todas las molestias que me había causado.

Index - Anterior - Siguiente 


	6. Epilogo: Adivinen con quien voy esta noc...

A date with Sakuragi Hanamichi? It's a joke, or what?  
(¿Una cita con Hanamichi Sakuragi? ¿Es broma o qué?)

By Leslie Dalí

** Parte VI o Epilogo: Adivinen con quien voy esta noche a salir.**

-Y así fue como terminó todo- termine de contarle a mis hermanos y a Hanagata, mientras me arreglaba. -Tuvieron que llamar a la seguridad del centro comercial para separarlos, y Rukawa Kaede quedó de tal manera, que hasta sus porristas terminaron convencidas de que ese adormilado era un gay, y de los muerdealmohadas además. La cara de todos era antológica, creo que uno llamado Aida de Ryonan les tomó una fotografía. Hasta una chica de Shohoku empezó a llorar, una llamada Harumi, Haruno, o algo.

-¡Ufa!- exclamó Kenny

-La parte más divertida es que hasta que terminó todo el bobo no se dio cuenta que tenía puesto todavía mi suéter de florecitas bordadas, que por cierto no me lo devolvió. Creo que no lo voy a volver a ver jamás.

-¿A Rukawa o al suéter?- preguntó Hanagata

-Al suéter, querido, porque ese tipo capaz y se me aparece hasta en mis pesadillas... 

-No me extrañaría- dijo Kenji -Aparte de que dudo que haya aprendido la lección, o se haya dado por enterado.

-Pero al menos algo bueno salió de todo. Uno de los muchachos de Shohoku me ayudó a salir del problema, y él es mi cita de esta noche

-¿Hanamichi?

-¿Bromeas? El estaba tan entretenido burlándose del kitzune, que ni me vio. Creo que nunca voy a tener una cita con él, y que mejor debería olvidarlo. Fue muy bonito soñar con el, pero creo que karmicamente no me va a tocar...

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!- exclamaron todos

-¡Pensé que decías que era tu gran amor!- exclamó Kenny.

-_Fue_ mi gran amor, mi primer amor y es muy difícil que lo olvide, pero creo, viendo todos los desastres que han ocurrido, que no voy a llegar a nada con él. Ahora, yo debería ayudar a alguien para que lo conquiste. Tal vez la entrenadora Ayako se vea bien con él...

-Pero entonces ¿Con quien sales hoy?

¡DING! Sonó el timbre.

-Abre tú. Kenny. Seguro que es mi cita.

-Okey- Mi hermano menor salió de la sala a abrir la puerta de la visita. Quedé con Hanagata viendo como me terminaba de aplicar el labial, y Kenji con una mirada perdida hacia el de las gafas. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a mi hermanito gay.

-Anda, confiesa ¿Es Mitsui?

Negué con la cabeza -Ya tuve mi experiencia con él, y te juro que no la repito más nunca.

-¿Miyagi?

-MMMm~no

-Pues si no es uno conocido... ¿Alguno de la banca?

-Caliente, caliente.

-¿Pero cual? ¡Son muchos!

En ese momento Kenny entró a la sala con mi cita.

-Calculé que ya estarías lista. ¿Lo hacemos esperar más o qué?

-¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡Ya estoy lista para salir!

Mi cita estaba nerviosa. El pobre no se imaginaba encontrarse en mi sala a las ex-estrellas de Shoyo. Kenji estaba asombrado. Juro que Hanagata se iba a reír. Aparte, creo que no fue buena idea usar mi pantalón a la cadera de cuero rojo.

-Bueno, un placer saludarlos... a todos ustedes...- dijo mi cita con algo de nerviosismo.

-Hey, no hagas sociedad con ellos cariño, tiempo tendrás- le dije a mi cita mientras agarraba mi cartera. -Ken-kun, dile a mamá que voy a llegar tarde, Ken-chan, no pierdas de vista a la linda parejita- Dije medio en broma como despedida. Hanagata debe haberse ruborizado con esa directísima insinuación.

Bueno, de todos modos creo que se sorprendieron de que saliera con Yasuda, el menos llamativo de la bancada de Shohoku, ayunque no el menos guapo. Quizás el no sea un modelazo como sus compañeros mas talentosos, pero creo que me gusta. Un sujeto decente y tranquilo entre tantos alterados. Me parece que si no pasa nada esta noche, y me pide que sea su novia, aceptaré. Aunque estoy mas que segura que no se lo esperaban como mi nueva pareja.  
Y creo que ustedes tampoco ¿ne?

_ **Epílogo **_

_* Al final, como tres semanas después de mi primera cita con Yasuda si tuve una cita con Hanamichi. Fuimos a ver una exposición de bonsais de sakuras , después vimos la peli de Spriggan, y finalmente fuimos a comer hamburguesas a un sitio buenisimo llamado Danny's. Por extraño que parezca, no pasó nada extraordinario, ninguno de mis exnovios atacó, ni se aparecieron los cuatro locos de su ejercito, todo estuvo perfecto. Excepto que yo no paraba de pensar en Yasuda. No le di un plantón a Hasnamichi, aunque por razones obvias no acepté su propuesta. Le dije que si algún día sentía por mi lo mismo que yo había sentido por el y yo estaba disponible, me volviera a invitar. Pero eso se los contaré con mas destalle otro día.  
Luego de esa cita, Hanamichi pasó, del marginado de la clase a sex symbol de Shohoku. Todas las mujeres le estaban pidiendo salir con él. Curiosamente, él ni les prestaba atención, y siguió jugando baloncesto (y mejorando mucho). Luego me enteré que estuvo un tiempo con una hermana de Akagi, que no me acuerdo del nombre, cortaron yo no se por que cosa (aunque creo que estaba relacionada con Rukawa) y al final terminó saliendo con Saki Nijino, la coordinadora de deportes de Kirameki. Ni idea de cómo se llegaron a conocer, y menos a empatar. Otro de los misterios de Shohoku._

_* Decepcion para sus fanatic@s: Mitsui NO es gay. Resulta que el y Kiminobu Kogure son algo así como cuñados, porque el sale con la melliza de Kiminobu, Kanamiko, que es identica a su hermano, tanto que hasta se intercambian. Ella y Mitsui tenian ese pequeño juegito para espantar a posibles quitanovios, asesinos a sueldo, escritoras de yaoi y demás fauna. No me enteré hasta que vi a los hermanitos juntos en un centro comercial, y me lanzaron el cuento. Pero no les guardo rencor. Para nada. ^_^_

_* Quienes si son gays (y descaradamente) son mi hermano Kenji y Hanagata. Ya le dijeron a mi madre, y tras la sorpresa inicial, ahora esta feliz. Yo estoy planeando la fiesta de la boda (simbólica) que se hará cuando ambos terminen la universidad. Bueno, yo soy la madrina, que esperaban... _

_* Una chica llamada Miharu Tatebashi le esta dejando a mi hermano Kenji mensajes en la contestadora. Y otra llamada Nozomi lo vino a buscar el día de Año Nuevo. ¿Que esta pasando, por Kamisama?_

_* Kaede Rukawa no se ha liberado de la fama de gay que se le ha quedado pegada a los huesos. Alguien dijo haberlo visto salir con un disco de los Village People. No creo que sea cierto. Él es socialmente incapaz de comprar música por su cuenta. Aunque si es cierto que Sendoh sigue tras el, y no para un uno a uno en la cancha de baloncesto. Le sugerí (a Sendoh) ropa de latex, sambas del brasil, y sabanas rojas de satén. También le sugerí un seguro medico y mercuriocromo en esas heridas. Y si no funcionaba, un balón de basket y la libreta de Aida-kun.  
Cosa rara, no he recuperado el suéter, pero encuentro cartas de amor y odio en mi casillero todos los días, provenientes del que ya saben. No las boto, ni las leo, solo las guardo._

_* Se disolvió el "Cuartel de porristas de Rukawa". Ahora son las novias de los chicos de la banca. y son igual de escandalosas que antes._

_* Le presenté a mi amiga Mio Kisaragi el amigo de Hamnamichi, Yohei. Aun no se como les ha ido, no han salido aun del cuarto en el que los dejé._

_* Mi amigo Yoshi esta saliendo con Mira Kagami. Los hay con suerte... los ex de Mira, que se estaban cansando de su prepotencia ^^U_

_* Todavía sigo saliendo con Yazuda. No, no he aplicado mis técnicas avanzadas de seducción... todavía, aunque lo sigo atormentando con mis nuevas minifaldas. El otro día le pregunté que sentía por mi y me regaló un chocolate de fresa y un queso de año. ¿Que me quiso decir con eso?_

------------------------

Agradecemos inmensamente al Shoyo High School, Kirameki High School, Shohoku High School, la UCAB, el Centro Comercial El Recreo, el Centro Sambil, y a los Liceos Fermín Toro y 25 de Julio por prestarnos sus instalaciones para la grabación de esta fanfic. 

También agradecemos a la ciudad de Coro (estado Falcón) y Cumaná (estado Sucre) y a la comunidad de la parroquia San Juan en Caracas, Venezuela, donde NO se hicieron grabaciones, pero que nos gustaron tanto los sitos, que los incluimos aquí.

Agradecemos también a la Warner, la Toei, la Gainax, la Konami, la Nintendo, la Intel, la Microsoft, y al señor Inoue Takehiko, por no demandarnos y entender que esto fue realizado sin fines de lucro personal ni deseos de difamación alguna.

Este fanfic contiene: 

Situaciones comprometidas: 59%  
Chicas obsesivas enamoradas: 69%  
Entuertos: 99%  
Confusiones de identidad sexual: 42%  
Peleas callejeras: 55%  
Personajes fuera de carácter: 150%  
Menciones a series no relacionadas: 80%  
La bancada ninja de Shoyo: 64%  
Las bellas chicas del Tokimeki Memorial: 71%  
Continuidad con la serie original: 25%  
Karaoke: 10%  
¿Quien quiere ser millonario?: 100% del auditorio, 0.1% del fic  
Cazapeluches: 0.5%  
Índice de plagio. 200%  
Índice de rareza: 1000009432163478420451458.55%

No se lastimo a ninguna persona, animal, negocio y similar durante la grabación.   
Todas las grabaciones de disturbios fueron tomadas de los archivos audiovisuales de los canales comerciales y la CNN, en especial las manifestaciones y disturbios de las ultimas 10 intentonas golpistas en Latinoamérica.  
Bueno... si se patearon algunos traseros... confieso, solo el de Kaede Rukawa.   
Está bien... apenas se lo palmeamos.  
Pero ¿quien no lo disfrutaría? :)

Index - Anterior 


End file.
